User talk:Karto2287
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Trevor Phillips page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 01:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) WHAT What are you talking about? Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :"I told you to stop acting like a ass, but you didn't listen to me and now, you got yourself into some deep shit and I ain't helping you to get you outta there, you are on your own buddy, I'm out!" :―Cloudkit01 :Now on the first line you put "a ass", it's suppose to be "an ass" for proper punctuation. :Karto2287 (talk) 02:08, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I like to leave it the way it is okay, please don't tell me to change it alright. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I'm just saying it's punctually incorrect. Karto2287 (talk) 21:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, you know the Hood's Gonna Love It. "I got the whole block bumping, you ain't gotta like it cause the Hood gonna love it." :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome to San Andreas "Are you sure Hank done it this-a way?" Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:39, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Strangely, all I hear is "Radio Gaga"... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:03, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: "I should have never read your emails, and stayed the fuck home!" Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh ma' bad mister gold car!" Karto2287 (talk) 09:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) "Do you want me to take my dick out again?!" Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC) *Reads comment* "I think you need a new therapist." Karto2287 (talk) 03:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Enraged* "Things could get REALLY messy!!!" Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Your edits (seriously, now) Karto, in your edits you've been adding bits of wrong information. Stop it. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:22, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Which ones? The assassin? Karto2287 (talk) 11:14, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Man, I can't verify anyif you don't tell me which ones, I only put down that Michael is a possible assassin cause his trailer shows him scoping into a building then shooting a guy on a boat. Is that wrong? Karto2287 (talk) 19:22, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : :That one too, as well as Roman's quote. :I'll be happy to advise you on your edits, if you want too. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :What? The possible assassin one is wrong? :Karto2287 (talk) 19:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :: ::I understand why you put it there, but the truth is, it could also be part of a mission. ::Per example, maybe the guy Michael shoots there, was messing with Tracy or Jimmy. ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:28, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::O I C ::Karto2287 (talk) 20:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Good to see you got it. ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC)